Along with the constant improvement of the infrastructure of the mobile internet, and the development of novel man-machine interaction techniques and novel sensing techniques, intelligent hardware devices have become a hot spot of the intelligent terminal industry, and their areas of application keep increasing. Especially, various intelligent hardware devices of wearable type are continuously emerging.
The function of intelligent hardware devices is to impact the behavior of a user by gathering, calculating and feeding back the behavior data relevant to the user. In the prior art, the user usually manages an intelligent hardware device by using the APP corresponding to the intelligent hardware device, that is, adopts a one-for-one device management model. When the user uses multiple intelligent hardware devices, multiple APPs that are individually corresponding to multiple intelligent hardware devices must be installed on the mobile device, and the operation process is very complicated, time consuming and labor intensive.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.